The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pecan tree discovered growing by the inventor on his farm in Pierce County, Ga. The instant tree is selected from seedlings of unknown parentage and will be known commercially as the ‘EXCEL’ variety and known scientifically as Carya illinoinensis. 